


go on, baby (give me a show)

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Smut, Strap-Ons, kai'sa can be a top when she wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Ahri met Kai'Sa’s hungry gaze in the mirror, shivering at the predatory gleam in her eyes.“I want you to watch yourself come.” Hot breath whispered against the shell of her ear. Ahri’s face flushed as she processed the words.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	go on, baby (give me a show)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, anyone else see those big dance studio mirrors kai'sa has in her room in her video for KDA all out? cause i sure did, and it led to me writing smut lmao  
> you can see where this is going, right? mirror play.

Music thrummed through Kai'Sa’s bedroom, a common occurrence in the KDA house. 

She even had her own set of ceiling-to-floor mirrors in her room, similar to the ones in their dance studio. Sometimes she liked to continue dancing even after they returned home from schedules or choreo practice. 

Today was  _ not _ the case. 

  
  


Shuddering gasps and the occasional whimper pierced through the background music. 

Kai'Sa sat on her bed facing the large mirrors. Perched on her lap was Ahri, stark naked as she sat flushed against Kai'Sa’s equally naked front. 

Ahri’s legs were propped up, thighs trembling as they were held in an ironclad grip by none other than her girlfriend. 

“Look at you,” Kai'Sa cooed as she met Ahri’s gaze through the mirror. 

With their position and Kai'Sa’s hands holding the gumiho’s legs apart, the view of Kai'Sa’s strap buried deep within Ahri was clear as day. 

Ahri blushed heavily at the reflection, unconsciously clenching down on the strap. She shuddered as waves of pleasure traveled through her body, yet she still couldn’t move due to Kai'Sa’s strong hold. 

  
  


They’ve been doing this for  _ hours _ . At least, it felt like hours. Kai'Sa was in an indulging mood today and the edging and teasing was like  _ torture _ . The  _ best _ kind of torture, though. 

“You’re soaking wet. Poor thing.” Kai'Sa’s teasing tone drifted straight to Ahri’s fox ears, smirking as she swiped her finger up the gumiho’s slit, circling lightly on her clit and enticing a sweet whimper from Ahri’s lips. 

The gumiho’s hips snapped up at the touch of her clit, only to cry out as it only served to push the dildo further inside. 

The grip on her thighs tightened and she froze with a startled gasp. 

“Ah, ah, ah — I didn’t say you could move.” Kai'Sa‘s dark gaze in the mirror made Ahri freeze. Her pupils were blown out from lust, and being on the receiving end of them left the gumiho feeling  _ hot _ , just like the molten heat throbbing between her legs. 

Kai'Sa lifted Ahri by her thighs, sliding the dildo out of her by a few inches. Ahri mewled at the sensation, fingers squirming to grip the bed sheets; it felt so  _ good _ . 

  
  


“Kai… K-Kai'Sa, hah… hah,” Ahri panted as she was held in limbo, teetering on the edge of release. 

“What was that?” Kai'Sa’s voice sent another shudder through her. “Good girls use their words. Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” 

Ahri whined at the question. She opened her mouth to reply, only to let out a sound between a squeal and a guttural moan. 

Kai'Sa had let go of her thighs, letting gravity drop the gumiho down in her lap. Ahri arched as the strap filled her up. She moaned, hips rolling furiously as the pleasure started to build up. She wanted  _ more _ . 

Kai'Sa chuckled as she watched their reflection. She let the gumiho chase after it a bit more before pulling her thighs apart, holding them still again. A whine immediately left Ahri’s lips. 

“Are you gonna answer me, kitten?” Kai'Sa nipped at her neck. Ahri threw her head back, letting Kai'Sa have more access. “Or am I going to have to punish you.” 

Ahri huffed, her tail curled around Kai'Sa’s waist. “You’ve been hanging out with Evelynn too much.” 

“Perhaps.” Kai'Sa smiled into Ahri’s neck. She bit down, sucking a mark into creamy skin before leaving a gentle kiss on it. “But that’s not what I asked you, kitten.” 

  
  


The heat between her legs throbbed insistently and with Kai'Sa working her neck like that, the gumiho could feel her resolve crumbling. 

“Please…” Ahri panted heavily, leaning back into Kai'Sa’s front for more contact. Her tail wrapped itself tighter around Kai'Sa. 

Kai'Sa paused, looking at the gumiho directly in the mirror — waiting. 

Ahri swallowed at the sultry gaze drinking her up. “...please let me come.” 

Kai'Sa’s lips curled in satisfaction. “ _ Good girl _ .” She pulled Ahri into a kiss, swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, and deepening the kiss when Ahri opened up. 

Ahri gasped against Kai'Sa’s mouth when she felt herself being hoisted up, her back pulled flush against her front. A strangled moan escaped her when Kai'Sa held her legs up, pulling the gumiho’s knees to her chest. The new position shifted the strap inside her, pushing it in deeper. 

  
  


Ahri lost it when Kai'Sa started thrusting into her. Each upward snap of her hips filled Ahri deep. The sound of wet smacking flesh echoed in the room, along with Ahri’s breathless moans. 

“That’s it, kit.” Kai'Sa purred in her ear. “Let me hear you sing.” 

Ahri’s hands dug into whatever they latched onto; One hand gripped Kai'Sa’s forearm while the other bunched up the bedsheets in a mangled grip. Her head fell back onto Kai'Sa’s shoulder, struggling to lift it amidst the haze of pleasure. 

Her moans turned into wailing when Kai'Sa angled her hips just right, hitting a sensitive spot deep inside her. It quickly dissolved into incoherent sobbing as Kai'Sa kept a fast pace, hitting that spot with every thrust. 

“Kai… Kai'Sa! I’m — I’m gonna…!” Ahri panted as her body shuddered. Her body felt so hot and ready to combust, the waves of pleasure just kept climbing and climbing. 

  
  


One of Kai'Sa’s hands left her legs, reaching up to hold her jaw instead. Fingers splayed across the front of her throat, and Ahri’s mouth went dry at the feeling. Kai'Sa held her chin between her forefinger and her thumb and turned her gaze towards the mirror. 

Ahri met Kai'Sa’s hungry gaze in the mirror, shivering at the predatory gleam in her eyes. 

“I want you to watch yourself come.” Hot breath whispered against the shell of her ear. Ahri’s face flushed as she processed the words. 

Kai'Sa kept an unrelenting pace, driving the toy up and into her with every deep thrust. Kai'Sa’s grip was firm as it remained holding her knees and her jaw. 

Moans fell carelessly out of Ahri’s mouth as she kept climbing higher and higher. Her sight remained on the mirror, fixed on the lewd sight of Kai'Sa thrusting into her, wetness smeared on her thighs and coated the silicon with each snap of her hips. She couldn’t look away. 

Ahri’s toes started to curl, her tail twitching against Kai'Sa’s waist where it was wrapped tight. Her hips rolled themselves erratically, she could practically taste her release. 

“Kai'Sa!” Ahri cried out a warning, locking eyes with her in the mirror. 

Kai'Sa chuckled before saying, “Go on, kit. Come for me.” 

Ahri’s body seized at her words, almost like a command, hips stuttering desperately on the strap. Kai'Sa worked the gumiho through her orgasm, keeping her thrusts deep and slow and steady. The hand on her jaw left to circle her clit, prolonging her release and making her cry out with a high-pitched whine as she slipped into a second orgasm. 

  
  


Ahri slumped into a boneless heap when she came down from her high. She settled in her girlfriend’s secure arms and tried to catch her breath. 

Kai'Sa pulled out gently, eliciting a whimper from the gumiho before taking off the strap and dropping it on the floor. She’ll clean it up later. 

She shifted Ahri around in her lap, getting her to rest her head on her shoulder. Then she started massaging her thighs softly — they were held in their earlier position for so long, Kai'Sa felt a little guilty — while peppering kisses all over her girlfriend’s face. 

Ahri purred under the attention. Her fox ears perked up and swiveled as Kai'Sa whispered sweet nothings to her. “That’s my good girl. You did so well, kit.” Another swarm of butterfly kisses greeted her face. Ahri giggled at the soft, ticklish sensation. 

  
  


Kai'Sa shifted slightly, now laying on her back with Ahri snuggled on top of her. 

Ahri nestled into the crook of Kai'Sa’s neck, mumbling as she burrowed into her warmth. “Can’t believed you edged me for so long. Eve’s been rubbing off on you.” 

Kai'Sa laughed, she could feel Ahri’s pout on her skin. “But you liked it.” She started rubbing circles on the gumiho’s hip. 

A beat of silence. 

“I did.” Ahri’s response was muffled in her neck but Kai'Sa could still hear it. She grinned, then laughed when another of Ahri’s tails appeared, swaying and smacking her excitedly. 


End file.
